drumnpversefandomcom-20200213-history
Nikola Tesla
Early Life Nikola Tesla was born in 1856 to a religious fanatic of a father and a farmer mother. He lived a happy life, until at age 7, his mother accidentally trampled over his brother with her horse. After that moment, Tesla gained an extreme hatred of all living things after seeing what they had taken from him, and vowed to destroy every living thing on earth. Tesla took the rest of his schooling all in the next year, and left for university, but not before stabbing both of his parents and all of his horses to death. Engineer Tesla took every possible course he could from 3 different universities, and took the exams early completing his entire university education in 2 years. He moved to New York and started to work under Thomas Edison, but after Tesla burnt Edison's family to death with his electrical motors and tried to out Edison for his murder of all the elephants in the New York Zoo, Tesla was fired. He went on to start his own company, inventing AC electricity, motors, generators, lights, transformers, meters, X Rays, radio technology, radio controlled boats, electric chairs and hydroelectric dams. He went insane with power, killing millions of people in third world countries with his inventions and even personally assassinating Thomas Edison. Hydroelectric Dams One of Tesla's inventions was the Hydroelectric Dam. He disguised it as a way of producing electricity, when the true intention was to throw off the Earth's orbit. However, only one dam he built in China was actually able to shift the Earth. Seeing his enormous power that could shake the planet, Tesla was blessed by the lightning gods. Lightning God's Blessing In exchange for the blessings from the lightning gods, Tesla was to help them in a war of gods. He did this by using an all-encompassing machine, using light, electricity and radiation to block out the moon. Because of this, the moon was hidden from humanity's sight for decades, reducing Moon God knowledge values, and giving the lightning gods an edge. He gained stored blessings which could be called upon in an emergency to gain aid from the gods. The Earthquake Machine In his attempts to destroy humanity, Nikola Tesla built an earthquake machine that would supposedly be able to break the planet in half. However, after a test run that caused an earthquake in New York, the Roman Mafia stepped in and destroyed all of Tesla's work and research. Pyramid Machine At one point, Nikola Tesla heard a tale about how ancient Egyptians harnessed the earths electromagnetic field to use modern technology thousands of years ago. He traveled there and researched the pyramids, but didn't find anything. Out of spite, he forcefully took over a pyramid and used it as a workshop. Doing this, he accidentally did figure out how to summon electricity from the electromagnetic field, and in the process wiped out the entire electrical grid across the country. Death Tesla spent his last years in a rented hotel room in New York, where he continued to build new deadly technology which he distributed through pigeons. One of these inventions was a cloud-destroying bomb, which he sent thousands of pigeons over the continent with, which eventually caused the Great Depression due to the drought. He ended up dying in the hotel room of an unknown cause. Vetus et Moriar After his death, Tesla joined the Vetus et Moriar, where he rebuilt his earthquake machine and began mass producing them in preparation for their war.